Dimension: Shaman King
by AnimeRose93
Summary: A group of girls uses a book to travel to Shaman King and meets most of the people there. Story sounds better then summary.


A/N: This is a short story that my friends and I wrote for fun. Hope you enjoy it! It's a oneshot and in the story, my friends and I arrived at Shaman King through a book that we found. Please review if you read it.

Len: Who are you guys?

Rose: Is that purple thing talking to us?

Steph: I guess so.

Gabby: Pie!

Len: Who are you calling purple thing? SHORTY!

Rose: Who are you calling shorty? RHINO HEAD!

Anne: (Sits down and pulls a rice cake out of nowhere)

Gabby: Oooh a SQUIREL! (Starts chasing the squirrel)

Steph: (Sits next to Anne, then starts watching Rose and Len argue)

Anne: Want a rice cake?

Steph: Sure!

Yoh: (Pops out of nowhere) Hey! Did someone say rice cakes?

Anne: Sure did! Want some?

Yoh: No thanks. (Pulls out a backpack full of rice cakes)

Rose: OH yeah! Who are you calling weak! You're afraid of Anna!

Len: NO I'M NOT! I WILL KICK HER ALL THE WAY TO-

Anna: (Pops up out of nowhere) WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Len: (Small voice) I didn't say anything.

Rose: Oh, sure you will kick her.

Anna: (Hits Len on the head with a sword case) Who are you?

Len: Um…I'm Len (Looks confused)

Rose: She means me you idiot! (Hits him with her sword case)

Anna: Again, who are you?

Rose: Name's Rose.

Rosa: (Comes out of nowhere) And I'm Rosa. Rose's twin.

Zeke: (Was behind them the whole time) What's going on?

Rosa: OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE ZEKE! THE CUTER TWIN! Hey Yoh! My sister Rose thinks you're cute!

Yoh: WHAT DO YOU MEAN ZEKE'S THE CUTER TWIN!

Anna: No one is cuter. You're twins! The definition of twins are no identical people! (Yoh falls asleep)

Zeke: You think I'm the cuter twin?

Rosa: Yep (Giggles)

Rose: NO, YOH"S THE CUTER TWIN!

Rosa: NO, ZEKE IS! (Starts to chase Zeke)

Anna: WAIT A MINUTE! YOU THINK YOH IS CUTE!

Rose: Yeah so!

Anna: He's my husband!

Rose: …(speechless) um…

Anna: (Calls out Zeke's spirit)

Rose: So that's how you want it. (Calls out a spirit dragon named Max)

Zeke: (Tired from running) Hey Anna! THAT"S MY SPIRIT!

Anna: I'm using it! SO DEAL WITH IT!

Zeke: Whatever!

Rose: Wait up Zeke!

Anne: Zeke the geek!

Zeke: I am not a geek! (Starts running)

Rosa: No he's not! (Starts to go after Zeke)

Rose: Ready, Anna-chan?

Anna: Don't call me that! (Starts attacking Rose with Zeke's spirit)

Rose: Fight back Max!

Steph: What happened to the rhino head?

Len: I'm right here. Your friend Rose is strong but Anna will win. (Rose and Anna are still fighting each other. Both strengths are equally matched)

Anne: (Eats ricecakes) This is fun to watch…GO ROSE!

Steph: Rose is pretty strong. I bet she will win.

Len: Okay. What do you want to bet? Go Anna-chan!

Steph: I bet 20 rice cakes that Rose will win or it's a draw.

Len: (mouth full of rice cakes) Okay, I bet Anna will win and Rose will cry.

Steph: It's a deal.

Gabby: THE SQUIREL BIT MY FINGER!

Rose: I'm GOING TO KILL YOU! I WON"T LOSE!

Anna: Rose, lets finish this battle. After Rose, I'm going to kill you Len! DON"T CALL ME ANNA-CHAN! (The battle goes on and both Rose and Anna were getting tired)

Anna: (Looks at her watch) Rose, I'm going to say it's a draw. It's time for my favorite opera show!

Rose: Fine! Where's Len?

Steph: He's right here. (Finds Len inside Yoh's backpack)

Yoh: (Finally wakes up) That was a god nap.

Anna: Yoh! Time to do your chores.

Len: Got to motor! (Starts to run but Steph grabs him)

Steph: Hold it! Where are my 20 rice cakes?

Gabby: Die Len! (Starts screaming in his ear)

Rose: That's enough! You're drinving me crazy! STOP SCREAMING!

Gabby: I found a stick.

Rose: Can I have it?

Gabby: Okay! (Hands over the stick)

Len: What are you going – (Rose starts hitting Len with the stick)

Rose: Everyone! Grab a stick and poke Len! (Pokes him with a stick)

Steph: Scientific studies say your fun to poke. (Pokes Len with the stick)

Anne: So true! (Pokes Len)

Gabby: Time to go! We only have a certain amount of time here. (Opens the portal with her book)

**The End!**


End file.
